Stay
by KayaSachi
Summary: John Laurens upon first meeting Alexander Hamilton immediately finds him attractive. He can't help but have a strong connection towards Alex, that he has yet to understand. Little does he know that Alex may be feeling the same way towards him. Follow them as they experience laughs, love, and heartbreak. In the end who will "Stay" and who will be left shattered and heartbroken.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

*John POV*

I place the last of my boxes by the front door of Herc and Laf's dorm room. I smile and look across the room at the two of them exhaling deeply before I say, "Thanks again, Laf, for letting me stay with you last year. I really appreciate it...Oh! And thanks for having my boxes carried up here. It made everything so easy." Laf has been my friend since early junior high, and Herc since high school. They're always there for me. From Laf allowing me to live with him the past year and Herc just being a great support system when my dad kicked me out, I couldn't ask for better friends.

"Oh mon ami, it was no problem! I loved having you there and glad I can be of some help to my dearest friend!" Laf cries with a thicc French accent. I notice an awkward glance that Herc gave Laf, followed by a grin. I act like I don't notice but I've always noticed small things like this from Herc; however, this is the first time I've thought something suspicious of it.

"John! You excited to meet your new dorm room uhhh…. mate?!" Herc laughed as he shifted his glance away from Laf.

"I'm actually pretty excited, but at the same time really nervous. Like, what if he's some weird pervert?" I giggle to myself at the thought of my roommate being a pervert. Laf and Herc both raise their eyebrows as if saying in unison "You would like that now wouldn't you?".

I stick my tongue out at them before grabbing my last few boxes. "Just because I like men doesn't mean I'll be into him. Now, I'm going to my room and I'll text you guys about it later! See ya!" I close the door behind me and make my way down the hall towards my new dorm room.

I approach the door and notice its unlocked. _He must already be here_ , I think to myself. I can already hear someone shuffling inside. With my hands full of boxes and my back to the door, I enter the room.

"Hey! My name is Alexander Hamilton, how do you do?" I hear a voice gleaming with confidence and an intelligent approach. I place my boxes on the bed I had claimed earlier.

I respond, "You're already in here! I'm John... John Laurens. It's a pleasure..." As I turn to face him, I gesture for a handshake. He quickly returns the gesture to shake my hand. I silently gasp to myself, looking curiously into his eyes as our hands meet. Deep brown eyes, sparking with passion. He has long, dark hair thrown into a messy ponytail. His frame is small, especially compared to mine. And very, very handsome. I just can't seem to take my eyes off of him. I realize our handshake is now becoming awkwardly long. I pull away nervously.

Alex quickly apologized, "Oh! I'm sorry. Lost my train of thought. It's very nice to meet you. I look forward to our stay here." I sigh in relief as the panic diminishes, bu there is something so sexy about his voice that leaves me begging for more. My face heats up as Alex turns around, so I laugh to hide my embarrassment.

"I look forward to the year with you too, Alexander." I sputter. As I turn around to unpack once again I notice Alex pull out a laptop. Only the sounds of clicking keyboards and shuffling boxes fill the room. I can't help but admire how fast he types on the computer. _I wish I knew what he was typing_. I feel a vibration coming from my pocket. I can already tell it's the low rumble of ridicule.

Group chat: **What Time Is It? SHOWTIME!**

 **Herc:** Sooooooooo…. How is he? ;)

 **Laf:** Yes, please tell us how you have fallen for your pervert of a roommate.

 **Me:** Guys it's not like that! His name is Alexander Hamilton. He's very nice, and honestly really cute!

 **Laf:** Well why don't we have a look for ourselves…. Loverboy. ;)

 **Herc:** Yes we can be the judge of that Heh Heh Heh!

 **Me:** Maybe you guys shouldn't… you're scaring me! Knowing you two, I won't talk to him ever again due to embarrassment.

 **Herc:** Fine, Fine… we can be civil. Let us meet this Alexander Hamilton.

 **Laf:** Oui Oui, we can meet at that coffee shack on campus.

 **Me:** Fine…. Meet you guys there in 20?

 **Laf:** See you there loverboy. ;)

 **Herc:** *heart emojis*

I roll my eyes at my phone and look back up at Alex. He's still just sitting there and typing away at his computer. His big beautiful eyes are glued to that computer screen. I stare for another moment before speaking up.

"Hey Alex!" I say while attempting to be confident. Without looking up, he nods and offers a hum. I wonder again what that boy is writing about. I proceed with my question, "Would you be interested in joining me and my friends for coffee?" His short silence leaves me feeling slightly more nervous than I was a minute ago. I'm not sure what has come over me. I feel a connection to him, and all I can think about is how I want to know more about him.

"Sure!" I hear him say. A big smile extends across my face. I observe Alex as he finishes off whatever he was writing. He shuts his laptop and hops off the bed. I slip my shoes back on as I stand at the door and pray in my head that this meeting won't end in disaster. I just want Herc and Laf to behave.

Alex and I walk out the door and make our way to the coffee shop. Together.

 **Word Count: 972**


	2. Chapter 2

*John POV*

I scurry up next to Alex after locking our dorm room. He glances back at me and smiles when he realizes I'm trying to catch up. I think that smile just made my day, and I can't help but smile back. We make our way down two flights of stairs, out the door and into the crisp, almost-autumn wind. He's shivering. And yeah, it's cold. But not THAT cold.

"Are you okay, Alex?" I giggle as I stare down at the sidewalk, "You seem tense."

"I could never get used to this weather," he says as he crosses both arms, trying to warm himself. We continued to walk next to each other. Alex is paying attention to the colourful trees surrounding us. I find this reflectful side of him quite enticing. I just want to know what he's thinking about, or isn't thinking about, in this moment.

 _God I can't stop looking at him,_ I think to myself as I steal quick glances when I can.

"Are you not from around here?" I finally ask him. I'm itching to learn more about him, but trying so hard not to come off as too forward.

"I'm actually from the Caribbean. I just moved here a little over a year ago." He replied as his eyes shifted nervously back and forth between me and the sidewalk. I can tell that my question made him feel awkward; I find myself mesmerized by his natural; body language. "What program are you in?" Alex questions as I snap back to reality. ( **OH THERE GOES GRAVITY** )

"Oh umm.. I'm an arts major! What about you?" I respond hoping he hadn't noticed my awkward blush.

"I'm actually in law! I got a full scholarship to the school!" He says beaming with energy. He has a huge smile on his face. It surprises me to see him so passionate.

"Damn! You must be pretty smart to get a full scholarship into the law program." I snicker.

"Yeah, I'm pretty excited. I worked hard to ge.." *BZZZT* I watch as he reaches into his pocket and grabs out his cellphone. I attempt to glance over and see who he might be texting, but he immediately looks up at me. I quickly look forward in a panic.

"Hey John, would it be okay if I had a couple of my friends join us? They were asking to hang with me so I thought this may be a good opportunity," he asks, looking me in the eyes. My heart's racing.

I shift my eyes away and clear my throat. * _AHEM*_ "Yeah I..I don't see why not." I stutter a little.

"Okay cool! I'll just text them to meet us at the cafe," he says while busy on his phone. I begin to regulate my breathing (once again). _Why do I feel this way around him?_

At the cafe, Alex and I stand at the front door as I'm stupidly scanning the room to find my friends. I finally catch Laf's arm frantically waving for my attention. Laf and Herc are sitting in a booth across the room, side-by-side. This means that Alex and I will also be sharing a side of the booth. I lead Alex to the front coffee bar and order something sweeter and he asks for a dark roast. We stand in silence for almost five minutes while waiting for our orders. From the corner of my eye it looks like Alex is staring at something. Is he staring at me? I can't tell, but I'm too awkward to look back at him. We finally get our coffees and make our way to the table.

*Alex POV*

 _God, I am so stupid!_ I mutter to myself as I follow closely behind John. I just had to get caught staring. I'm so embarrassed but I don't think John would think anything of it-I hope.

As we approach the table I notice a tall, muscular guy with short dark hair. His arms are crossed in a threatening way, but his eyes? Sharp like daggers. Beside him sits another guy, smaller compared to the first one. His hair was poofy and pulled back into a messy bun and he has a goofy smile on his face.

"Hey guys! This is my new roommate, Alexander Hamilton!" John gestures to me and gives his friends pleading eyes of ' _be nice_ '. Attempting to not be shy, I come out from behind John and straighten my posture to look as confident as possible. I feel like I'm prepared for a job interview, or something just as nerve-wracking.

"Brrrah, Brrrah! I'm Hercules Mulligan-but you can just call me Herc!" Herc yells as heads begin to turn and look at us. John facepalms and shakes his head while Herc is gives him a big shit-eating grin. John then turns back to me.

"It's nice to meet you Herc!" I smile in the most friendly way and look to Laf, knowing he is next for introductions.

"Oui oui, mon ami, je m'appelle Lafayette! Je pense que mon ami avait raison de dire que vous êtes une belle!"(Yes, my friend, my name is Lafayette! I think my friend was right to say you are a beautiful one!) Laf winks. His accent seems very thick.

*John POV*

My eyes widen as I can't believe Laf would speak complete French to someone he just met. I'm not even sure of what he said, but based on his smirk it can't be good. I'm just glad Alex can't spe…

"Bonjour, je m'appelle Alexander Hamilton! Je parle couramment le français et j'apprécie votre compliment."(Hello, my name is Alexander Hamilton! I speak fluent French and I appreciate your compliment.) Alex has a sly smirk on his face and my jaw drops. Laf looks just as shocked, but his eyes sparked with excitement.

"What!? Finally a friend who can speak my native tongue!" Laf squeals as he gets up to hug Alexander tightly from across the table. When they pull away, Laf gives Alex a kiss on each cheek. They smile to each other again before sitting down, and then continue to speak French to each other. The look on Herc's face made it seem like he was upset and maybe angry, and he shifted in his seat to look away from our table. I decide to pull my chair up next to him and strike up a conversation to brighten his mood. I don't know the exact reason why he's acting like this, but I believe I know who caused it.

Alex suddenly looks up and leaps out of his chair, running towards the three girls that have just entered the cafe. Laf, Herc and I widen our eyes as they approach our table.

"Laf, Herc, John. These are my friends, the Schuyler sisters!" For a moment, we sat in silence. Alex then speaks up again, "Wait, what's wrong? Why do you all seem so shocked?" Alex gives a concerned look.

"Sorry. We just didn't know that you were friends with the famous Schuyler sisters," I say trying to excuse my rudeness. I hope I didn't give Alex or his friends a bad impression.

"I'll let them introduce themselves to all of you starstruck commoners," Alex says with a huge grin on his face.

"It's very nice to meet all of you! I'm Angelica, the oldest. Currently in my second year of law." She says overly polite. She is a very pretty, young woman, wearing a bright red shirt tucked into her high waisted jeans. Her hair was long, curly, and a deep shade of brown.

"My name is Eliza. I'm entering my first year of nursing, and it's such a pleasure to meet all of you." She says softly. She has long, brown hair that flows over her fair skin. Her eyes are gentle, which matches her delicate features. She wears a flowy, blue dress with white flats. As she spoke, I noticed that she kept glancing at Alex. _I wonder what that's all about_.

"And I'm Peggy, drama major! I can't wait to get to know all of you!" The last sister exclaims and bounces up and down. She also has curly, dark brown hair that bounced with her every movement. Her eyes are filled with excitement, and I can tell that her personality is just as bubbly. She wears a shoulderless, grey shirt tucked into and yellow skirt. I can tell that she's younger than all of us.

"It's nice to meet you ladies as well." I smile politely. It seems like hours have gone by with all these introductions, but I will admit I'm happy to learn even more about Alex and the people in his life.

"Look at our new squad mes amies!" Laf says as he spreads his arms wide.

"Yes! SQUAD GOALS!" Peggy exclaims and squats in place. "I'm sure we can all get more acquainted at our dorm room tomorrow night for a little get-together." Peggy giggles as she stands up from her squat and winks to Angelica and Eliza.

"Sure! Why not? It's a great opportunity to hang out before we're all drowning in our studies." Angelica says agreeingly, glancing over at Eliza to make sure she was okay with the idea.

"So why don't we all meet up tomorrow night around eight in room 1780?" Eliza adds, nodding along with her sisters.

"Oui oui, that sounds great! We shall see you there!" Laf exclaims, looking to Herc as they stand up to leave.

"So it's settled now. We meet at the Schuyler sisters' dorm tomorrow night at eight. I'll see all of you there!" I say as I stand up, hoping Alex will follow me. He gives me a soft, beautiful smile before he follows me out the door and back to our dorm room.

 **Word Count: 1636**

 **Here is chapter 2 everyone! I hope people are liking it so far and are looking forward to future chapters as much as I am!**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

*Hercs POV*

"Alexander is a clever one huh, Herc?" Laf asks as we walk into our dorm room. I glance back at him as I clench my fist and drop my keys on the counter, probably more aggressive than intended. Looking at him made me even more angry than before. His eyes are still lit up from his French experience with his new 'best friend', Alexander.

"He is clever, I guess…." I groan whilst avoiding eye contact with Laf. I walk straight to my room.

"Alex and the sisters will fit well with our small-or what use to be small-group. Yes mon ami?" Laf gleams and plops himself onto the couch. The last question played over and over again in my head. _Mon ami?_ I may not be too familiar with French, but I've heard it enough to know 'mon ami' is my friend. Laf has always used this term with everyone, but this time it stung. I snapped.

"If you like him so much why don't you go ask him out!" I blurt out, raising my voice at Laf. I quickly turn away and slam my bedroom door behind me, leaving no time for Laf to respond. I'm irritated. I slump down to the floor with my back to the door. _Gah! Stupid! That was so stupid of me!_ Tears quickly begin to form. All Laf could talk about on the way back was Alexander this, Alexander that. I just don't understand it. I mean yes, he speaks French but that's all. I'm not having it with Laf right now, but I shouldn't have snapped at him. My emotions overwhelmed me and I couldn't handle seeing him or hearing him talk more about someone else. I'm not being fair to Laf. He doesn't know how I feel about him, how could he? I'm too chicken shit to do or say anything about it.

It all started back when I first met John and Laf. My first year of high school. John was nice enough to befriend me and include me in his group of friends. Laf was indifferent to me, and I honestly wasn't all that fond of him at first either. We actually hated each other, to put it simply. It wasn't until our last year of high school that things changed. For the first time, John wasn't in the same class as Lafayette and I. We both didn't like each other, and we both knew that. Classes sucked and neither of us talked to each other unless John was around, but as time went on, we began to talk more. We had more in common than we originally thought. We laughed more, hung out more, smiled more. Before I knew it, I was in love with him. I figured a lot of my aggression from the start may have been my horrible way of handling how I felt about him. As soon as I accepted it, everything just became more clear. I was excited to hear that we were all going to the same college, but it was even better that Laf and I were roommates. I thought it may have been my chance and I ruined my chance. _Why can't I be honest with my feelings?_ I awoke from my thoughts tears now streaming down my face.

"Herc?" I snap back after hearing Lafayette from the other side of the door. I quickly attempt to compose myself before answering him.

"Uhh… yes?" I answer with a slight sniff, hoping he won't suspect anything. I can hear him fiddling with the door knob and I pray he isn't trying to come in.

"Are you okay? You didn't seem yourself a moment ago." I hear Laf continue to say from the other side of the door. I sigh with relief knowing he isn't going to come into my room.

"I'm fine Laf...I'm just tired. I'll see you tomorrow." I respond a little harsher than I intended. I stand up and move towards my bed, stripping my clothes as I go.

"Okay. I'll, uh, see you tomorrow then." Laf says with an almost strained tone. I stay silent to hear when he walks away from my door. I hear shuffling and assume he finally walked away. I fall asleep in hopes of feeling better tomorrow.

*Alex POV*

John follows closely behind me into our dorm room. He immediately jumps onto the couch and laid there all curled up. I couldn't help but stare, unconsciously trying to count every freckle on his adorable face. He was just so cute!

"Your friends were really fun! I especially enjoyed Peggy, love her energy." I heard John exclaim from his comfy position. I felt my face flush red, hoping that John hadn't noticed my staring.

"Yeah, I was surprised I shared a language with Lafayette. It was pretty cool." I say as I go to sit next to him on the couch. I look up at the ceiling and then bring my gaze back down to John, making direct eye contact. We sit there in silence for only a moment before I nervously shift my eyes and attention to the kitchen. I get up from the arm of the couch and look into our cupboard. I reach for my favourite brand of coffee and gesture it into the air for John to see.

"Coffee?" I offer as I begin to brew a batch for myself.

"I'll probably just head to bed. We have a lot of unpacking left to do tomorrow, not to mention Peggy's shin-dig." I hear John say behind me. I sit back down on the couch next to John with my cup of coffee. There is some obvious space between us. I sipped my coffee. He had water. Silence. I finished my first cup and got up to grab another.

"Whoa, really? Another cup? Won't you be up all night if you have more? I mean it's almost midnight, Alex!" I turn around, leaning on the counter behind me and glance at John. I raise my brow at his comment while taking a sip of coffee.

"Your point?" I hold a slight smirk at my own question. John gives an even more puzzled look at me. I sigh at him.

"Well, you see, I'm kind of a night owl. I always stay up late to catch up on 'me' time, but I hope that won't bother you." I say, now walking back towards the couch.

"I can't see it being a problem. But I'm going to head to bed now, goodnight Alexander!" John slowly stretches his arms up and over his head, and I watch him as he walks into his room and closes the door. I sip my coffee once again and sigh heavily. _He is so my type,_ I think to myself.

Word Count: 1135


	4. Chapter 4

*Lafayette POV*

I finish putting my hair up and proceed to pack a few things before making my way over to the party at Peggys. I grab a bottle of merlot and some snacks to share with everyone. I glance at Hercs room door and decide to go knock and let him know it's time to go.

"Hey Herc it's time to go, we will be late if we don't leave now.", I shout through the door. I await a response and all I get wis silence. I sigh heavily and begin to walk away when I hear the door creak open. I see Herc all dressed and ready to go. I couldn't help but stare at him, _he cleans up well_. I smile and start to make my way towards the door. I lock up and we begin to walk to Peggy's. _Herc's quieter than usual_. We walked in utter silence the whole way there. Finally we arrive at the sisters dorm room, I glance at Herc worried. I'm not sure why but he seems upset with me. Herc begins to knock on the door and I bring my attention back to the now opening door.

"You guys made it! We have all been waiting!" Peggy exclaims leading us into the room. I see Alex and John across the room sitting on the couch both with a drink in their hands. They're chatting with Angelica and Eliza. I make my way over to the group. I notice Herc sneaks by me and immediately sits next to John striking conversation, drink already in hand. How he did that I will never be sure. I shrug it off and try to get into the party and have fun like everyone else.

"Bonjour mes amis, now where do I get a drink!" I exclaim to the whole group with a large grin on my face. Peggy immediately shoots up and brings me to the kitchen. I place my contribution to the party down and pour wine for one. In the meantime I make small talk with Peggy. As we talk she could not hold still, I find her energy contagious. She is such a sweet girl, I can tell we will be great friends. "So how long have you know Alex?" I ask Peggy as we make our way back to the group.

"We met him over a year ago, wait it's almost been two years thinking about it now. We met when he arrived in the city. He fell into our lives." She giggled to herself.

"Fell into your lives?", I ask.

"Yeah, literally fell on top of my sister Eliza. You will never witness redder faces than on that day. The rest is history.", She said laughing now a little harder than before. I notice Alex approach us with an eyebrow lifted.

"What are you laughing at Peggy?" Alex snickers.

"Just filling Laf in on how we met you!" Peggy laughed. Alex's eyes widened and he begins to laugh.

"That was a good day. I'm sure it wasn't the first time a guy fell for you.", Alex smiled. Everyone has a laugh and returns to their usual conversations. I decide to use this opportunity to have an aside with Alex about something that's been bothering me.

"Hey Alex?", I whisper to Alex.

"Whats up Laf?",he whispers back..

"Alex, I know we haven't known each other long but I want your opinion on something. I think John may already know but I don't want to ask him quite yet. I feel like….people may hear. Can we speak French?", I ask with a long sigh at the end. Alex now giving me a concerned look nods his head and sits down on the nearest chair. "Je pense que Hercules est en colère contre moi et ça me dérange. Qu'est-ce tu penses?" **(I think Hercules is upset with me and I do not know why, and that bothers me. What do you think?)** I ask shifting in my seat and taking a slight glance at Hercules. Alex also took a glance at Herc then me, then back to Herc before his eyes widened and shifted back to me.

"Attends une minute? Aimes-tu Herc romantiquement?" **(Wait a minute? Do you like Herc romantically?)** I hear the words come out of Alex's mouth and my face immediately heats up and turns red. I quickly cover my face with my hands. My attempts to rub the red away doesn't seem to be working so I took a deep breath and removed my hands from my face.

"Oui... Je suis en amour avec Herc... Mais ne dis rien à personne. Comment le savais-tu?" **(yes ... I'm in love with Herc ... but do not tell anyone. How did you know?)** I mutter and ask Alex looking at his smug smiling face. I suddenly hear tons of laughing from the rest of the gang and I shift my head nervously in their direction. I felt my heart pounding so hard and fast and prayed that they didn't understand our conversation. I realized they were laughing at Peggy's impression of a inflatable tube man and sighed in relief. I took a moment to stare briefly at Hercules, looking at all of his features in awe. His deep brown eyes that you can get lost in, and his large beautiful smile that can brighten anyone's day. I hear Alex clear his throat and I look back at him red in the face once again.

"Eh bien, je veux dire, quand tu dises des choses comme ça, c'est facile à présumé. Je sais que je viens de vous rencontré récemment mais je peux sentir la tension." **(Well, I mean, when you do things like that, it's easy to assume. I know I just met you two but I can feel the tension.)** Alex said giving me a slight wink. "Quant à la raison pour laquelle Herc peut être contrarié avec toi, je n'ai aucune idée. Tu devrais simplement lui en parler. Je suis certaine qu'il te dira. Si je peux te demandé, quand as-tu commencé à aimer Herc?" **(As for the reason why Herc may be upset with you, I have no idea. You should just talk to him about it. I'm sure he'll tell you. If I can ask you when did you start to love Herc?)** Alex finishes saying looking at me with pleading eyes hoping I'll fill him in on my romance. I sigh heavily.

"C'était ma première année d'école secondaire quand j'ai rencontré Hercules. J'étais attiré par lui instantement, mais il semblait qu'il m'a détestait. Alors j'avais agi de la même manière. Je ne le détestais pas mais j'étais têtu. Il a passait comme ça jusqu'à notre dernière année d'école secondaire quand on a commencé de parler ensemble normalement. Je savais à ce moment-là que j'étais tombé pour lui, et le plus nous avons accroché le plus je suis tombé pour lui. Je ne pense pas qu'il m'aime de la même façon et ne veux pas détruire notre amitié. Alors je vais le resté tranquille." **(It was my first year of high school that I met Hercules. I was attracted to him instantly, but it seemed he hated me. So I acted the same way. I didn't actually hate him but I was stubborn. This happened until our final year of high school where we started talking to each other normally. I knew then that I had fallen for him, and the more we hung out the harder I fell. I don't think he feels the same and I don't want to ruin our friendship. So I'll just let it be.)** I sigh heavily and once again glance at Herc before bringing my attention to Alex again. He gives me a soft smile and pulls me into a hug.

"Laf I believe the best option for you may be to just tell him. But that decision is up to you. I won't tell you what you should do, and I don't think John will either, but it may provide closure. I'm here for you my friend" Alex finished saying pulling away from the hug and giving me a kind gentle smile. I can't believe I made such an amazing friend.

"Thank you Alex. I feel a lot better about this situation. Thanks for listening", I drape my arm around Alex, "Now let's go back to the others. I do not want to give people the wrong idea!" I wink to Alex. I slowly get up from my chair and walk back the group.

*John POV*

 _Finally,_ I thought to myself as Laf and Alex came back to our group. They had been off to the side for quite a while. I wasn't sure what they were talking about. I tried to eavesdrop but they were speaking French. The only thing I heard consistently was Herc's name. I don't think Herc noticed while he was talking to the girls but he definitely noticed the boys together. I wondered what his issue was with Laf and Alex.

"Finally you guys are back!" Peggy exclaimed towards Alex and Laf. I watched Alex smile and make his way towards the girls. I brought my attention towards Laf as he stared at the floor. It seemed as though he just didn't want attention. Laf gave a slight glance at Herc then proceeded to sit next to me.

"What were you two talking about?" Peggy asked out loud to the whole group. I perked up at the question but quickly caught myself. I pretended not to listen at first but curiosity got the best of me. I glanced at Lafayette who's head lowered more and more.

"Nothing any of you need to be concerned with right now. Let's just drop it and go back to having fun!", Alex sat up to say to everyone. He glanced at Laf who mouthed a "thank you". Alex gave him a kind smile in return. The party continues, with the girls bursting out and singing very loudly. Everyone laughed at the three of them and began to chat with one another again. Laf finally joined in singing with the girls progressively getting louder. I glance at Herc who seemed better than before but something still seemed off, I looked at Alex and noticed something weird. He seemed close, maybe a little too close to Eliza, who seemed to be making gaga eyes at Alex. What is their relationship to each other? I wondered the jealousy starting to boil within me. Why was I feeling jealous? Alex and I weren't a thing, but all I know is I felt weird about it.

"Okay guys it's getting late we should all head back, I don't know about you guys but there is still a lot to do before school." I hear Angelica say starting to get up and go towards the door. Everyone nodded in agreement and started to get up to leave. All but Peggy.

"Awwww but guuuuys! We were having fun." Peggy whined in her seat.

"Peggy we will hang out again soon, but Angelica is right. Create a group chat and we can text each other whenever we are free, or need anything", I say to Peggy understanding where she was coming from. Peggy smiled at me and hugged me goodbye. Everyone else seemed to do the same and we all made our way back to our dorms.

*BZZZT* I look at my phone and begin to laugh at it seeing Alex do the same.

Group Chat:

 _Alexander leaves group_

 _John added Alex into group_


	5. Chapter 5

*John POV*

*BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!*

I wake up to my annoying alarm at 6:30am and slowly push myself out of bed. I stretch my toned arms wide as the beams of sunlight peek through the curtains. This exhausts me even more. I proceed to make my way to the kitchen to grab some coffee. Alex is leaning up against the counter sipping on his coffee. His hair is still a mess, and the bags under his eyes tell me he didn't go to sleep when I did. He was still in pajama pants that are _just_ too short for him, and an oversized shirt that slips off his shoulder slightly. Alex is looking hot this morning to say the least!

I smile at Alex, about to say something, but notice his eyebrow raise before his eyes shift away from me and up towards the ceiling. I look at him a little confused as his face begins to turn a bright red.

"What? What's wrong?" I ask, still lost in his actions. Alex pulls his gaze from the ceiling and looks back at me. He then points downward. I usually sleep in my underwear but last night I was so tired I didn't think to put any clothing on. My face turns a burning red. I bolt out of the kitchen and into my room, slamming the door behind me in a panic. I can hear Alex's stifled giggles from the other room.

Fully clothed, I make my grand entrance into the kitchen for the second time this morning. I scratch my scruffy hair awkwardly, "Sorry about that Alex. I usually sleep in my underwear and… yeah." I can't look him in the eye.

"It's okay, John. We're both guys here. It happens." Alex reassures me as he places his _Sleep is for the Weak_ mug into the sink. I watch him for a little too long, entranced in everything that I see. He escapes into his room before I could respond. _Why do I feel like this when it comes to Alex_? I shake my hair, curls flying everywhere and finally pour myself a cup.

Alex walks out of his room ready for school with his hair now tied up in a low ponytail. "What time do you have class?" I ask, turning around and sipping from my sunflower print mug.

"Intro to PolySci starts at 8am and I'm going early to get a good seat. I'll text you!" Alex quickly says while grabbing his to-go cup, backpack and phone. I think he gave me a slight wink at the end of his sentence before he closed the door. _Was I imagining things?_

I put my cup down to get ready for the day, tying my hair up in a messy bun. I look in the mirror to make sure I appear presentable before leaving my dorm and locking up. As I begin to walk to my classroom I think to myself _I hope Alex texts me today._ The thought alone makes me smile like an idiot.

*Alex POV*

 _That was so unnatural! Stupid, stupid, stupid!_ I was walking down the halls to my class and couldn't stop myself from repeating this in my head. John was more beautiful than I could ever imagine. His flowing curls resting gently on his broad shoulders. His robust muscles covered in freckles. God! The freckles! _And they keep going…._ I slap my head with the palm of my hand. _Why would I wink at him?_

I'm the first one in the classroom, of course. As I begin to place my things down in the front row a thought creeps into my mind. _What if John texts me?_ I quickly shift my belongings back a few rows. As I finish setting up, I notice another early bird walk in. He was about my height with a very stoic face. He possessed dark, nearly black, eyes and a shaved head. His thin form was wrapped in a white button-up and a plum-coloured cardigan. I wave him down and gesture for him to sit next to me. He gives me a reserved smile while approaching the empty seat. Placing his things down next to mine and reaches out for a handshake. I smile kindly and oblige.

"I'm Alexander Hamilton! I didn't think anyone else would show up this early." I continue to smile as I let go of his hand.

"I'm Aaron Burr (Sir). It's very nice to meet you Alexander! I didn't think anyone else would be here this early, either." He laughed and began to sit down.

We spend the rest of the time before class chatting about everything; from political views I didn't agree with to Burr's beautiful girlfriend, Theodosia. We even exchanged contacts to be able to stay in touch as we were in the same program. The class began once the instructor, Professor Washington, walked in. He is a strong confident man at a glance. He began the class with trivial introduction stuff that all classes have.

Once we get through the intro the real interesting stuff comes in. Professor Washington asks us to argue the pros and cons of establishing a state bank. _Finally! Something to sink my teeth into!_ I immediately jump into the conversation, confidently sharing the benefits. Even the professor looked impressed. Then from across the room a voice interjects, "But!..." I couldn't quite see who the voice came from but I know it's waiting for me to fill the silence. "Alexander Hamilton", I respond. The voice continues, "But Hamilton forgets his plan would have the government assume state debts". As he began to argue against my points I knew one thing. _He must be outta his goddamn mind!_ The mystery man and I continue to argue for the rest of the class. All I knew about him was that he was wrong, and that he has long poofy hair.

Once the lecture ended Burr and I made our way towards our next class. I subconsciously look for the poofy haired mystery man. Not long after we reached the doorway to our second class Burr signals his departure.

"Hey Alex, I have to meet Theo before class. I'll see you in there. Save me a seat!" Aaron waves as he makes his way through the people switching classes. As I enter the classroom, a rather pale looking male approaches me. His marble colored shirt fits a little too snug around his fit torso. He has black well-kept hair and mischievous eyes that wander across me.

"Hello, the names Charles Lee. Not sure if you remember me from a few days ago." He says while bringing his wrist around to scratch his well-groomed hair. He gave an efficient smile and a slight blush. _I'm not sure of him but I'll see how it goes._ At least that's what I tell myself before I put my hand out to greet him.

"Alexander Hamilton." I say with a cautious smile.

"So I heard you are the person who fought with Thomas the whole class. Keeping up with his wit is amazing on its own!".

"Thomas?" I ask confused. Charles chuckles under his breath.

"Yeah? Thomas Jefferson! You literally fought with him the whole class!" My eyes widen. _That's the poofy haired mystery man!_

"So that's his name! God, he was such a jackass!" I can't help but laugh. Lee haphazardly resists but cracks and joins in. Then the smile drains from Lee's face as it goes even paler than before. I stare, puzzled, before I notice his gaze is fixed to a point behind me. I follow said gaze to the very man we were speaking of. He has long poofy dark brown hair, with dark eyes to match. He wore a magenta flannel and a smirk that seemed playfully devious. He was fairly tall; towering over both Charles and I. He glared down as if to make sure I knew he was larger than me.

"Well if it isn't the loud mouth from Professor Washington's class", he says gesturing to me, "I'm the _jackass_ ". I glare back at him. Before I can reply he looks at Charles and raises a brow. "What are you doing here Lee?" Lee looks at him, surprised, but quickly snaps back on his game. Lee then gives Thomas a devilish smirk.

"I was just chatting with Alex here before his next class", Lee says glancing at his phone, "But I guess I should be leaving." Lee shifts his glance to me. "Guess I'll see you around, Alex. Maybe next time I'll get your number?", Lee smirks. Then he adds a subtle wink. I smile politely back at him and nod as my face gets a little pink in the cheeks. He makes his way out of the classroom and down the hall. _Guess he didn't have this class?_

"I'd stay away from Lee if I were you." My focus comes back to Thomas, confused by what he means. I glare at him, unimpressed.

"And why would it matter to you Jefferson?!" I spit while raising a brow. Thomas' expression softens. He crosses his arm and leans on the desk behind him, giving a slight chuckle.

"I'm roommates with Lee so I know he's bad news. You can choose to not listen to me." He gets up to turn around to the seat side of the desk. The chuckle still lingers under his breath.

"I suppose I'll take your advice into consideration. Thanks." I step closer to his dumb face glaring into his chocolate-colored eyes. He smirks condescendingly as he stares deep back into mine. His gaze refuses to drop as he finally takes a seat. I cut his gaze with a turn and stride to my seat. I stop for a moment to look back and see that he's still staring at me. My cheeks go flush as I pick out my seat. _Despite how much of a jackass as he is, he intrigues me._ I sit there in thought until Aaron joins me in his seat.

The class begins with the same introduction spiel as the last. Remembering the morning, in all its glory, I shoot John a text. _I mean, I did say I would... As awkward as my execution was._

Alex: Hey John, how are your classes?

I put my phone on my lap and await his response. I miss every word the professor has to say as my mind is fixed on John. My heart is racing and I don't understand why. Then I suddenly feel a buzz come from my crotch ( ^ o ). A goofy smile beams across my face when I see that John messaged me back. I hear Aaron snicker next to me. Embarrassed, I hide my excitement and my phone as I text John back.

John: I'm glad you messaged me! They're okay, just the boring introduction classes. No fun stuff yet. You?

Alex: Same here. I made a friend but there's also a huge jackass in my class. So there's that. Did you want to meet up for coffee once classes are over?

John: Oh wow! That sounds a lot more interesting than my day. Sure! I'm done at 3! When are you done?

Alex: I'm done at 5! Want to meet at The Tea Party Cafe for 5:30?

John: Sure! I'll see you there!

Alex: ^o^

I smile, shifting in my seat, praying for each minute to go faster. I can't help but look forward to seeing John's face after class. His soft complexion. The freckles that start at his face and travel down his toned form. The smile that beamed across his face when he first saw me at the dorms. I'm not sure what this feeling is but I'd like to find out.


End file.
